Wyprawa nad morze
by killer.of.dreams
Summary: Antonio postanowił wybrać się z Romano nad morze. Krótka, ale zabawna historia.


Był piękny, słoneczny letni dzień. Mały Romano jak zwykle buszował po domu, a spokojny Antonio siedział sobie w fotelu i myślał o tym co można by w taki ładny dzień zrobić zamiast siedzenia w tej wielkiej posiadłości.  
I nagle wpadł mu do głowy świetny pomysł. Wyprawa nad morze. Hiszpan zawsze lubił pływać, a odkąd jest u niego młody włoszek nie miał szans się tak wybrać, a chętnie pobawiłby się w wodzie razem z nim.  
Tak więc zadowolony brunet spakował najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy do wielkiego koszyka, który zazwyczaj służył do przenoszenia pomidorów i z siedzącym u niego na baranach Romano, skierował się w stronę wody.  
Młodszy jak zwykle był naburmuszony i wyzywał dorosłego na każdym kroku (ale za to go w końcu kochamy ^_^), zapierał się rękami i nogami, byle by tylko nie wejść do wody. Zrezygnowany Antonio wszedł sam i po orzeźwiającej kąpieli pomyślał, że jak tak można przyjść na plażę i nie wejść do wody. Zakradł się po cichu do odpoczywającego w cieniu pobliskiego drzewa Włocha i leciutko podniósł go z ziemi. Powoli i zważając by nie zrobić żadnego gwałtownego ruchu, wszedł do wody po pas i rzucił nic nieświadomego bruneta do wody głośno się przy tym śmiejąc.  
Minęła chwila, lecz Romano nie wynurzył się. Zdenerwowany Hiszpan zaczął gorączkowe poszukiwania. Nurkował i rozglądał się próbując dojrzeć sylwetkę ludzkiego ciała, albo kawałek ubrania malucha. W końcu popłynął wystarczająco głęboko i jego oczom ukazało się bezwładnie opadające w dół ciało Włocha. Porwał go w objęcia i najszybciej jak się dało wynurzył się i pobiegł w stronę brzegu.  
Położył nieprzytomne ciałko na piasku i zaczął akcję ratowniczą. Nie chciał żeby to się tak skończyło. Gdyby tylko wiedział, że młody nie umie pływać, nie pomyślałby nawet o czymś takim. Po wykonaniu trzydziestu uciśnięć przystawił swoje usta do rozchylonych warg chłopczyka. Nagle poczuł uderzenie w klatkę piersiową, przez co wystraszony odsunął się.  
– Nie całuj mnie, baka – usłyszał słaby głos Romano.  
– Wcale cię nie całuję.  
– Nie wcale. A to przed chwilą to co było? - awanturował się młody, co było oczywistym znakiem że już z nim wszystko w porządku.  
Hiszpan uśmiechnął się i pomógł mu usiąść.  
– Może lepiej wracajmy już do domu – powiedział głosem pełnym ulgi.  
– To ty chciałeś tu przyjść, a nie ja – zaplótł ręce na piersi i zrobił obrażoną minę.  
– Oczywiście, że ja. Ale mogłeś mnie uprzedzić, że nie umiesz pływać.  
– Nie pytałeś – zakończył temat młodszy.  
Antonio wziął Romano na barana i wrócił z nim do domu. Postanowił, że zanim gdziekolwiek wybierze się z młodym, najpierw zapyta go czy nie ma nic przeciwko. Nie chciał więcej powtórek dnia dzisiejszego.

* kilka lat później *  
Zdenerwowany i lekko zaniepokojony mężczyzna biegał po całej posiadłości w poszukiwaniu czegoś lub kogoś. Przeszukał już wszystkie pomieszczenia, łącznie z piwnicą i nie odwiedzanym przez nikogo strychem, ale dalej nie znalazł tego czego szukał.  
– ROMANO! - dało się usłyszeć zdesperowany głos bruneta. - Zawsze gdzieś znikał, ale nie na aż tak długo. Gdzie on się do cholery podziewa?!  
Przeczesał cały ogród, potem pole pomidorów gdzie często można było spotkać młodego Włocha. Jednak nawet tam go nie było. Nagle do głowy bruneta wpadł jeden, całkowicie absurdalny pomysł, ale jedyny który w tym momencie go zaszczycił.  
Ruszył biegiem przed siebie. Po kilku minutach stał już na złotym piasku, ciężko łapiąc oddech. Przeszedł kawałek dalej i zobaczył pomost, który razem z Romano zbudowali jakieś trzy lata wcześniej, żeby młody mógł być trochę bliżej mężczyzny w razie jakiejś potrzeby.  
W oddali, na samym końcu drewnianej kładki dostrzegł niewyraźny kształt. Ruszył tam szybkim krokiem. Kiedy tam doszedł nie mógł uwierzyć w to co widzi. Na krawędzi siedział sobie Romano ze stopami zanurzonymi w wodzie, którymi wymachiwał radośnie. Koło niego, leżały buty, a dalej wiaderko. W ręce chłopaka można było dostrzec drewniany kijek. Z jego ust wydobywał się cichy śpiew.  
Hiszpan nie mógł się powstrzymać i zachichotał. Brunet wystraszony odwrócił się, ale z rozpędu stracił grunt pod tyłkiem i z głośnym pluskiem wpadł do wody. Wynurzył się na chwilę, lecz potem znów opadł pod wodę. Antonio przez chwilę nie mógł zrozumieć co się dzieje, lecz gdy zobaczył jak chłopak bez skutecznie próbuje utrzymać się na powierzchni, szybko się opamiętał i wskoczył za nim do wody.  
Tym razem znalazł go szybciej, niż podczas pierwszego i ostatniego ich wspólnego wypadu.  
Wyciągnął go na pomost i próbował ocucić. Złączył ich usta, w celu wpuszczenia powietrza do jego płuc, lecz nieoczekiwanie młodszy pocałował go. Starszy trwał chwilę w osłupieniu, jednak otrząsnął się i zaczął oddawać pocałunek. Całowali się dopóki obaj nie stracili całego powietrza z płuc.  
– I kto kogo teraz pocałował? - zapytał zaczepnie starszy.  
– Ja tylko chciałem ci pokazać jak powinno wyglądać poprawne ratowanie MOJEGO życia – podkreślił przedostatni wyraz.  
– Czyli tylko ciebie mogę tak ratować? Nikogo innego?  
– Dokładnie. A teraz wróć do ratowania, bo coś czuję, że zaczynam słabnąć – uśmiechnął się podstępnie i zachłannie wbił w usta starszego.


End file.
